Sensaciones
by Sweetie-Silver Black
Summary: [Post 513]Tres años después el reloj ha marcado el paso del tiempo y los sentimientos más a flor de piel que nunca, en una noche en la que la intuición, el juego sucio y las sensaciones juegan el todo por el todo.


Mi primera incursión en el fandom de Queer as Folk y no sé cómo habrá salido esto. Para Neyade, que me ha ayudado un montón y ha tenido una paciencia de santo beteándome. Para Chibi Naruky porque estaba esperando este fic. Para Marianfc porque ella también estaba esperando este fic. Y para Carlos por su frase hablar contigo es como estar en un hospital lleno de microbios que se llaman Justin y hacen ruidos extraños y te lamen detrás de las orejas" es lo más profundo que me ha dicho nunca sobre mi obsesión con Queer as Folk.

Espero no decepcionar demasiado a los otros fans y dar la talla en mi estreno en este fandom. Eso sólo es la primera parte, estoy escribiendo su continuación pero si tenéis un poco de sentido común y sabéis que yo + lemon desastre, lo leeréis como un fic independiente y lo que después pase quedará a la imaginación.

Avisos varios antes de comenzar: hay cosas tachadas que son pensamientos que están ahí pero no deberían estar. Si no salen tachadas las pondré en cursiva porque no sé yo si esto va a aceptarme el strike del html de siempre de toda la vida el mundo.. Hay frases en cursiva que son pensamientos intercalados enre los diálogos. Hay frases en cursiva que son diálogos rodeados de emociones. Hay frases en cursiva que están en cursiva para enfatizar. Eso es todo.

* * *

Las dos de la madrugada, tal vez las tres y la avenida Liberty en Pittsburgh sigue bulliciosa, como siempre. Llena de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes, drag queens, transexuales y hombres en trajes de cuero. Gritos, jolgorio. 

_Nada ha cambiado._

Camina con una mochila al hombro y mariposas en el estómago. Distingue lo que fue Babylon convertido en un 24 horas. Se pararía a comprar una botella de agua pero los recuerdos serían demasiado dolorosos _Brian_ y Justin no podría resistir saber que nunca más volverá a bailar en esa pista con Brian.

Habló con Debbie por teléfono antes de salir de Nueva York, pasará unos días en su casa hasta que encuentre un hotel. Es tarde y lo sabe, demasiado quizá pero siente la llamada de la avenida Liberty como la sintió aquella primera vez _cuando conoció a Brian _y la sigue sintiendo ocho años después. Entonces tenía 17 años y el mundo por descubrir. Ahora tiene 25 y ha conseguido una buena cantidad de dinero con sus cuadros.

Pero no es la llamada de Liberty la que lo trae de regreso a Pittsburgh. Hay _Brian_ algo más. Eso mismo, Brian. Hace tres años que no se ven. A veces le llama al móvil o a Kinnetic, pero casi siempre está muy ocupado y no se le dan bien las palabras.

Sus cuadros. Una vez una revista dijo que tenían atractivo sexual. Pero han perdido _eso_, la chispa. Demasiado tiempo lejos del atractivo sexual de Pittsburgh. Lejos de Eva, la manzana, el pecado. De todas esas cosas que le inspiran a dibujar cada día un poco mejor.

Da una mirada rápida a la avenida y encamina sus pasos hacia la casa de Debbie. Cuando llega toca la puerta con los nudillos y adivina tras la cortina que Debbie se ha quedado dormida viendo la tele _esperándole_. Vuelve a tocar con algo más de fuerza y reconoce la figura regordeta de Debbie levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta. _¡Sunshine, has llegado!_ Y _te estaba esperando _y _Debbie, siento mucho…_

–¿Haberme despertado? –completa Debbie sonriendo, los ojos brillando de alegría –No, no. Estaba viendo el canal teletienda. ¡Pero mueve tu puto culo hasta dentro si no quieres dormir en el jardín!

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, aspira una bocanada del aire _de mi ciudad_ y en ese momento Justin es una risa llena de inocencia, _nada ha cambiado_, de alivio al saber que Debbie sigue siendo la misma.

Cuando entra a la casa abraza a Debbie con efusividad _te he echado de menos. Nosotros también, Sunshine._

Se separa de ella como puede, la sonrisa de un niño con un juguete nuevo y la prisa por subir las escaleras y abrir la puerta del que fue cuarto de Michael, y suyo durante un tiempo. Deja la maleta sin mucho cuidado sobre el suelo, se acerca al tablón de corcho y arranca con felicidad rebosante un dibujo de Brian que sigue ahí desde la última vez que durmió en esa casa. Es _un dibujo horrible_ que hizo cuando aún podía dibujar durante más de quince minutos sin perder el control de su mano.

Lo dobla cuidadosamente y se lo guarda en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. La misma con la que se fue hace tres años. Se la quita y se deja caer sobre la cama ha sido un día duro esperando que el sueño no tarde en llegar. Y mientras los párpados van cayendo sobre los iris azul polar y la respiración se va suavizando, _Brian Brian Brian_ es todo lo que puede pensar.

Un nuevo día y tantas cosas por hacer que no sabe por dónde empezar. Resuelve pasar por el restaurante que Debbie sigue regentando para ver a Ted, Emmett, Mikey, Ben tal vez. _Brian._

Cuando abre la puerta y entra, el mismo olor a café de siempre le inunda el pensamiento y cuando cree ver a Michael y Hunter sentados desayunando en una mesa le da un vuelco el corazón. Se acerca, decide que _tiene que ser Mikey_ y se sienta en frente.

–Deb, un café sólo –el tono de voz suave, alegre, armonioso

–Enseguida Sunshine.

Y la reacción es inmediata. Hunter levanta la vista de las tortitas y Michael del periódico.

–¡Justin!

Justin sonríe como un crío. Mikey le tiende la mano por encima de la mesa y Justin la estrecha con fuerza para fundirse porque siente que eso no basta y que en cualquier momento sus lágrimas seguirán a las de Mikey y cuando quiere darse cuenta ya están perdidos en un abrazo y para cuando se separan el café que Debbie le debe haber servido silenciosamente hace un rato ya está frío.

–¿Cómo que has venido?

–Es mi casa.

–Justin, vives en Nueva York. La gente no viene a Pittsburgh después de haber vivido allí porque _es su casa_.

–Vale, vale –se le ilumina la mirada –. Es que mis cuadros ya no son como antes, no tienen atractivo sexual. Creo que lo que necesito es pasear por la avenida Liberty _ver a Brian_, salir a bailar a _Babylon_ Popperz o tomar una copa en Woody's… Necesito a Pittsburgh.

Y está ahí y es uno de sus mejor amigos y no puede mentirle.

–Necesito a Brian.

Han sido tres años muy largos de distancia y separación y ninguna oportunidad de verse.

–¿Vendió…? –ya se teme lo peor.

–¿El loft?. No, nunca lo hizo. Creo que le recuerda a ti, ya sabes –sonríe confidente –.

Se levanta y se acerca a la barra, mete la mano en el bolsillo y Kiki que sigue siendo la camarera _corre a cuenta de la casa_.

_Joder,_ cómo ha echado de menos Pittsburgh.

El próximo destino se dice, será la casa de su madre cuando se da cuenta de que no tiene ni idea de dónde vive así que busca en los bolsillos hasta dar con el móvil y marca su número. No hay respuesta.

Mientras camina por la avenida Liberty se ve en cada esquina con Brian, cuando le ayudó a superar su miedo a ser tocado por otros después de que _el puto Hobbs_ le reventase el cráneo.

Cuando fue con Daphne, para que viera a Brian. _La explosión en Babylon. Te quiero, te quiero._

Sacude la cabeza intentando librarse de esos pensamientos y su próxima parada es Torso.

No sabe si Emmett seguirá trabajando en esa tienda, si seguirá con Drew Boyd. Si sigue con él probablemente Torso haya dejado de formar parte de su vida hace muchísimo tiempo. Pero lo mejor será entrar y _comprobar por mí mismo_ que después de todo Emmett luchó por Drew y ahora viven felices cerca de las Bahamas. Porque Em siempre fue un luchador. Un superviviente nato que se adapta a cualquier situación.

_Y tú no eres capaz de acostumbrarte a vivir en la Gran Manzana, el sueño dorado de cualquier chico de tu edad._

La campana suena y es la música setentera pasada de moda habitual de Torso que le da la bienvenida. Espera encontrarse a Em con toneladas de pluma, diciendo cosas del estilo de cariño, esa camisa te hace una tableta… o colocando ropa con el manos libres puesto y cacareando con Ted, Mikey y Drew a la vez.

Su visión no anda desencaminada ya que sí hay un dependiente con bastante pluma pero su voz no es la de Emmett y no tiene el mismo estilo que Emmett y no está hablando con Drew o con Mikey o con Ted porque definitivamente ese _no es Emmett_.

Se acerca.

–¿Sigue trabajando aquí Emmett Honeycutt?

–No cariño, desde que conoció a Drew se pasea por las altas esferas del mundo gay –su tono demasiado agudo le pone de los nervios y el evidente asco que siente por Em le revuelve el estómago.

Lo más normal es pensar que llegados a este punto Justin quiere reventarle el estómago a golpes, pero reventar no es su palabra preferida y las agresiones no son su estilo. Querría contarle que Em es, siempre ha sido y será un superviviente, que está enamorado de Drew y que es una gran persona. Pero no merece la pena gastarse las palabras _porque Brian es de pocas palabras y prefiere reservarse para poder hablar por los dos cuando finalmente reúna valor para ir a su loft y susurrarle que le quiere a quemarropa_.

Antes de darse cuenta sigue caminando por la Avenida Liberty sin rumbo fijo. Y si sabe qué rumbo toma prefiere ignorarlo y ya es hora de comer pero no tiene hambre. Así que se dedica a vagar de nuevo por Liberty hasta que vuelve a toparse con Michael que le invita a su casa.

–No, gracias. De verdad tengo mucho que hacer, aún no he visitado a mi madre y…

–Ya.

Pero Mikey le entiende y su madre no es ahora su mayor preocupación y la verdad es que no se siente capaz de rechazar la invitación de Michael a comer en casa. Aunque durante la comida apenas habla, alza la vista sólo para alcanzar la sal o mirar el reloj y sale por la puerta nada más acabar.

–¿Crees que le irá bien, Michael?

–Estoy seguro Ben. Es Justin.

Intercambiando miradas cómplices, mientras retiran los platos de una comida que ha sabido a echar de menos y a un artista sin su musa y a lamento desgarrado y a sueños de un espíritu joven.

La noche empieza a espesar el cielo y el relente se hace notable. Son las once y media de la noche de un 18 de Agosto y el clima empieza a ser más invernal de lo que le gustaría a Justin. Woody's cerrará en una hora pero tiene tiempo de sobra para entrar, tomar un vodka latte _esos son los que le gustan a Brian_ y con suerte coincidir allí con Ted o con Emmett que al fin y al cabo siempre será de la Avenida Liberty, por más famoso que sea su novio.

Conociendo a Debbie puede esperarse una fiesta sorpresa y un gigoló vestido de cowboy. Pero le hizo jurar que no diría a nadie que había venido. Tiene los días contados y las visitas reducidas a cuatro nombres en su agenda. Tres ya están tachados.

Así que al entrar sólo le reciben el calor, el murmullo y el olor a alcohol. Se acerca a la barra y ya no está muy seguro de querer vodka, tal vez un café le parecería mejor idea pero seguramente eso no va a contribuir a que pille una borrachera como las de antes. Que es básicamente lo único que quiere cuando el anhelo es demasiado y duele demasiado profundo y tiene que tragarse la bilis porque Woody's le trae demasiados recuerdos que pueden considerarse amargos teniendo en cuenta la ausencia de Brian.

El vodka delante, lo sujeta con una mano, lo mira a contraluz con ojos entornados y vacía de un trago el contenido del pequeño vaso.

Uno. Dos. _Tres y cinco pasos_ lánguidos, elegantes, estudiados. Otros cinco pasos de Prada tras la marca, resopla para apartarse un mechón de la cara y Justin quiere ser un canuto de marihuana. _Fúmame_ porque necesita de su boca como de respirar.

Uno. Dos. _Tres y cinco pasos más._ Aroma embriagador y las mangas de la camisa por los codos, el primer botón desabrochado y por el calor de Woody's el segundo también. Y Justin quiere ser un dardo para que sus manos le toquen. Y se ha dejado el pelo largo porque sabe que le gusta agarrarse, revolverlo, tirar. _Tócame_ porque tu ausencia quema en la bragueta del pantalón.

No lo ve pero _lo sabe_ porque sólo él tira así, uno detrás de otro y sólo él pone tanta furia que la convierte en el silbido de aire rasgado. Y le escucha resoplar y tal vez no se aparta el pelo sino que ha dado fuera de la diana. Y no sabe a ciencia cierta si lleva los botones desabrochados o hace cuántas horas se deshizo de la corbata pero sus zapatos de Prada suenan especiales. Y su respiración cuando está concentrado, se acompasa con el dardo clavándose en la diana y silba porque tiene el tabique desviado.

_Uno_ y Justin deja el vaso en la mesa con tanta fuerza que debería haberse roto si no fuese de plástico. _Mírame._

_Dos_ y se levanta del taburete con tanta brusquedad que podría perder el equilibrio si no lo hubiese hecho ya. _Tócame._

_Tres_ y gira la cabeza tan deprisa que le da un calambre en el cuello, pero o no lo ha notado o lo ignora deliberadamente. _Bésame_.

_Cinco pasos de Prada_ y se le escapa su nombre más fuerte de lo que quisiera.

–Brian.

_Fóllame._

Sabe que lleva horas jugando. Sabe que no ha perdido ni una sola vez la partida. Y a pesar de haberle dado la espalda, conoce con tanta exactitud el ritual que apostaría la mano buena a que los hechos acontecían tal y como él los intuía. Suaves, borrosos. _Brian.  
_

* * *

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí sois mis ídolos. 

_ P.D.: Click a 'Go' y review para que Brian juege a los dardos en tu casa._


End file.
